La Nena Bitacora de un Secuestro
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Star escucha un especial de Arjona y de pronto, con una cancion, comienza a recordar y a llorar...


Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, acaso tengo cara de ser Sensei Murakami? U-U Y la canción, pues no, tampoco soy Arjona... Ahora si te pusiste a leer esto, creo que no tienes ni imaginación, porque Murakami no estaría haciendo Fanfics, estaría escribiendo un Capitulo de la sexta temporada ¬¬

**Y antes que nada haré unas aclaraciones **

"...": Con letra normal, significa que sucede en el presente.

"...": Con letra cursiva y negrita, es la Radio la que habla... es decir la canción "...": Con letra Cursiva, son los recuerdos de Star 

**La Nena (Bitácora de un Secuestro)**

En la radio sonaba un especial de Ricardo Arjona el cual era sólo escuchado por dos personas. Raven leía un nuevo libro, Cyborg y BeastBoy jugaban a unos videojuegos mientras se gritaban insultos y Robin y StarFire se encontraban sentados en un sofá más pequeño, escuchando el ya nombrado especial.

**_"Y ahora seguiremos con La nena, del CD "Santo Pecado"" _**Anunció la radio antes de que comenzara a sonar una música que puso los pelos de punta a la Tamaraniana.

_**La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42**_

_**La nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz...**_

_**Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios**_

_**Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz**_

_**De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur...?**_

A la chica le comenzaron a llegar imágenes que había olvidado... pero que seguían allí, grabadas en su mente, como si hubiera sido ayer...

_-Koriand'r? Princesa, es hora de levantarse.- Dijo una Tamaraniana anciana mientras encendía las luces._

_La joven princesita gruñe en señal de estar consiente. Aprieta los ojos y se levanta, aun con los ojos apretados. Abre un ojo y luego de un rato el otro. Reza a X'hal como su familia le había enseñado, mientras oye los gritos de su hermana mayor hacia la anciana. Toma su mano izquierda y dibuja la cruz de su mundo... sin saber que alguien la esperaba..._

_**Armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer**_

_**Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos**_

_**La nena tiene nueve años... **_

_**Cómo iba a saber que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos?**_

_**Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor...**_

_La pequeña tomó sus libros Tamaranianos. Un libro de cultura Terrestre y otros dos de Ingles terrestre. Hacía sólo cuatro meses que había elegido que cultura extranjera desea estudiar y la terrestre siempre había sido su favorita. _

_Miró al chofer y subió a su carroza. El chofer, rápidamente, tomó velocidad, ya que la princesita se había atrasado y el palacio quedaba lejos de su escuela. Kori mira por la ventana a su madre que se despide con una mano, sonriéndole. La chica sonríe y luego mira al frente... Pero el Chofer no era el único que había tomado velocidad... o no..._

StarFire apretó las manos con furia al recordar la cara feliz de su madre... malditos ellos...

_**Un tiro en la sien al chofer, la nena va a la deriva**_

_**Un árbol detiene la inercia, ellos la tienen rodeada**_

_**Su frente dio contra el cristal y le abierto una herida**_

_**Los vecinos se encierran con llave, nadie ha visto nada**_

_**Y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos...**_

_**La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy...**_

Una música que le heló la sangre de Star sonó y le hizo recordar más... más de aquel día...

_De pronto, mientras la chica iba tarareando una canción Tamaraniana, muy linda y entonada, con su voz de ángel y el chofer oía con felicidad, algo atravesó la fortaleza. Un rayo parecido a un Starbolt pego al pobre Tamaraniano. El chico pelirrojo miro con un poco de tristeza Kori y le dijo antes de caer:_

_-Sálvese... por favor...- _

_Luego cayo sobre el volante sin vida. Kori cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas. El carruaje seguía moviéndose hasta chocar con una roca morada (Tamaraniana). La chica paso su mano derecha por su frente, secándose un poco de sangre. Cuando quiso bajar un tentáculo frío le tapo la boca. Algo la atrapó. Kori movió la cabeza y no vio a ningún Tamaraniano. A Ninguno que le importara..._

_**La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz**_

_**En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas**_

_**Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país**_

_**Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte**_

_**La nena no va ir esta tarde a su clase... de Ingles..**_

StarFire cerró los ojos, intentando borrar esas imágenes, esas...

_Esa criatura, viscosa, asquerosa, la tomó y la llevó a una habitación oscura y húmeda. Koriand'r temblaba. Que querría ese sujeto? El Mundo... Tamaran... Se sorprendió al saber que lo que quería era toda la herencia de la Familia Real. La chica tubo un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de la criatura. Alto. No era la criatura la que hablaba, era un muchacho, un Tamaraniano muy distinto a ella. No podía ver sus rasgos por la oscuridad pero se podía ver que sus ojos eran amarillos..._

_-Miren, la princesita, Buen trabajo... Me comunicaré con tus padres... ellos estarán felices de darme toda su fortuna a cambio de tu vida.- Dijo la voz gélida y sin emociones y se retiró._

_Kori derramó dos lágrimas al recordar que aprenderían los Verbos regulares en su clase de ingles... en una clase a la que no asistiría..._

**_La nena es un bulto amarrado en un chrysler_** **_café_**

_**Un zapato le oprime la espalda,**_

_**Un pañuelo la boca**_

_**La nena está muerta de miedo y no entiende porque...**_

_**La nena no sabe que a veces también Dios se equivoca**_

_**La nena es desvelo y noticia, la nena no está**_

_**Su planeta cambió de tamaño y mides cuatro por tres **_

_**Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta**_

_**La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes**_

_**La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta**_

_**La nena ya lleva tres meses buscando un porque...**_

_Rápidamente, uno de esos monstruos toma a la chica y la ata con unas esposas especiales y pone un pedazo de tela en la boca. La inocencia de la niña se pone a prueba... Comienza a rezar a X'hal... pero lo había hecho todo el tiempo! Y no la había ayudado... al contrario, la habían atrapado..._

_Luego de un tiempo, Kori no sabe cuanto, uno de ellos trae un boletín de los Reyes tamaranianos._

_-Jajaja veo que tus padres te quieren mucho...- Río con malicia, mientras tiraba el papel._

_Kori se acercó y vio._

_Se solicita información sobre la princesa Koriand'r, se recompensará a quien la suministre (todo en Tamariano)_

_Kori derramó dos lágrimas y cerró los ojos... o habían cerrado la puerta que le daba luz? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba..._

_**Seis Kilos de menos la nena tiene llagas rosas**_

_**Papá casi loco, mamá de nuevo en los hospitales**_

_**Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada**_

_**La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenir corporales**_

_**y el miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos**_

_**El futuro pone cara de perros se le da la gana**_

_-Ya hablé con los reyes... Nos darán una jugosa cantidad...- Sonrió con malicia mientras decía el oji-amarillo. _

_Uno de ellos se acerco a Kori y la pateo. Ella sintió el dolor, aunque era un tentáculo blando. Había adelgazado demasiado... Demasiado... y su boca pedía algo para los dolores, mientras ella pedía la libertad..._

_**La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz**_

_**En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas**_

_**Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país**_

_**Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte**_

_**la nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al... ballet.**_

StarFire cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y evitar que más recuerdos llegaran a su cabeza.

_**El día indicado el dinero está debajo de un puente**_

_**La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada **_

_-Bien... acabo de ver el dinero. Tómenlo y saquen a esta Troq de mi vista.- Dijo el oji-amarillo, señalando a quién días anteriores le había pegado._

_Rápidamente, este tomó a la chica de los pelos y tiró de ella, arrojándola contra el piso frío. Esta sintió la luz de las afueras, al poca luz que siempre había en Tamaran. Abrió un ojo y luego de un largo rato el otro. Miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie. El monstruo se había ido._

_Comenzó a caminar hasta palacio, donde fue recibida con una gran felicidad, a pesar del dinero perdido, incluso pudo ver a Komard'r sonriendo, sólo por un segundo..._

_**Todo marcha como pactado no hay ningún pendiente**_

_**De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara**_

_**La nena reconoce en el rostro a alguien familiar**_

_**Lo planes después del incidente han debido cambiar...**_

_De pronto, sonó el timbre real. Alguien entra. un hombre con pelo plateado y ojos amarillos. Sonrió con malicia al ver a la chica, la cual salió corriendo, hacia los patios del palacio. Luego comenzó a volar, cuando volteo escuchó el grito de auxilio de su madre._

StarFire no pudo evitarlo mas. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se levanto de golpe y con un "Permiso" que apenas si oyó Robin, Salió corriendo, atravesando la puerta para encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar.

En la Sala, todos habían quedado en silencio, mirando la puerta, y el ritmo tenebroso de la canción era lo único que lo interrumpía.

-------Notas de la Autora------

Que raro yo haciendo sufrir a Star u-uU, pero me encanta demostrar que Star está feliz todo el tiempo a pesar de su pasado...

Espero que me digan que les pareció acepto desde:

"Esta muy bueno, sigue así!" Hasta...

"Mejor dedícate a leer" uu Pero deseo criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS...

Bueno todo eso y lo que quieran déjenmelo en...

REVIEWS!

Atte;

Sango-Lily


End file.
